


A risk worth taking

by KinkyLuthor



Category: AtLA - Fandom, azula - Fandom, mai - Fandom, ty lee - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: “Something is wrong with your sister. She spent her entire life feeling like you were the apple of your mothers eye , and then what your father did to you ..... it was also done to Azula in a way. “Zuko was silent.
Relationships: Mai x Azula
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	A risk worth taking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mai x Azula stans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mai+x+Azula+stans).



Mai covered her eyes from the sun a small sigh leaving her lips. She had thought some fresh air and sunlight would do her some good but she just ended up feeling worse than she had before. 

“Mai...” zuko stood over her blocking out the sunlight with his body.

She sat up. The air was thick and uneasy and she felt like an empty shell just waiting to be kicked about. 

There was a long silence before Zuko decided to speak again. 

“ you’ve been acting really strange ..... is it me ?

“No” she was lying but only a little bit 

“I know you went to see Azula .... Mai she is dangerous. She needs to be guarded every day and night. She needs to be on medication “ 

Mai balled her hands into fists. 

“I kept her away from you and ty lee to protect you both” 

“I’m not a kid Zuko and you aren’t my father. “

Zuko reached out his hand hoping that Mai would grab it in return. She simply turned her head away from him. 

“Something is wrong with your sister. She spent her entire life feeling like you were the apple of your mothers eye , and then what your father did to you ..... it was also done to Azula in a way. “

Zuko was silent. 

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m trying to say I care about Azula... and I demand you let her go with me. “

Zuko almost choked on his own spit. The thought of just letting Azula go free wasn’t something he had ever planned on doing and he wasn’t exactly ready to let Mai go ether. 

“No” he said “I can’t let a vicious criminal like Azula go free , even if she is my sister “

Mai stands up quickly 

“Fine. If you won’t let her go willingly , then I’m gonna take her .... forcefully”

She storms off into the distance her feet thumping loudly every time they hit the ground. She paused and turned around before she hit the corner. 

“Goodbye Zuko”

She disappeared behind the corner and Zuko ran after her , only to be meet with a dead end. She was gone. 

“ MAI !!!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs , the fire in his pit burning at his throat. 

“MAI DONT DO THIS !!! YOUL REGRET IT!” 

He tried multiple times screaming her name begging her to come back , to understand what he had said about Azula being where she was meant to be. But it was already too late and deep down Zuko knew that Mai had just made them enemy’s. 

***********************************

“Mai”  
“Ty lee”  
“What are you doing here ?”  
“Well I need your help”

Suki approaches Mai causally, pulling her into a tight hug when she was close enough.

“It’s nice to see you Mai..... change your mind about becoming a kyoshi warrior?”

“Actually Suki , yes “ 

Mai hoped secretly that Suki wouldn’t be upset with her for her future plans of saving Azula from her coo-coo prison. 

“What?” Ty lee lit up with excitement “you are gonna be a kyoshi warrior “

Suki smiles “sure seems like it...... let’s get to work ladies , we’ve got a new member to teach “ 

The rest of the kyoshi warriors lead Mai inside , including Ty lee who had now latched her self to her old friends arm. 

*************************************

“Ladies it’s been exactly 4 weeks since Mai came to kyoshi island to join us , as a team , as a sisterhood , as warriors and as a family. Mai please come up “ 

Mai blushes. She wasn’t used to being the center of attention ,in fact she was always more of a background character. Unnoticeable. 

“Welcome Mai , you are officially a kyoshi warrior”

Mai stood in front of the group dressed in the traditional kyoshi warrior outfit and make up. Suki said her fighting instrument is up to her so she decided to stay with her knifes , but didn’t opt out of sword training.

The group looked up at her with smiles on their faces. 

“Thank you. For allowing me in , for teaching me , for loving me, for giving me a real family” she pauses “I have a family but I never fit in well with them but here ... we aren’t the same but we still all fit ... and that’s important to me”

“Aw MAI!” Suki starts the hug off and before mai knows it all the kyoshi warriors are surrounding her in a large group hug.

Squished between the kyoshi warriors she thought to herself about how she’d have to sneak away a few nights from now and rescue Azula.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this up out of thin air but would love some comments or ideas.


End file.
